Sakura's Bad Day
by Athena The Great
Summary: She woke up on the wrong side of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people!**

**Yeah I know I should be working on Secret but this idea came to me around the time I updated last time. Unfortunately school was coming to a close so I had to study for my German exam. Which I aced!**

**Enough about me. I got this idea while listening to Runaway by Avril Lavigne. I know it might be short but I am still getting a hang of this writing stuff. Its mainly around Sakura but I hope you will understand in the end. **

**This is not a song fic. I don't know how to do those. haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly.**

* * *

_Looks like it's one of those kind of days ~ Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Green orbs started to flutter open as the sun shined brightly through her curtains. Sakura sat up and yawned. Then, she looked at her alarm clock tiredly. "Oh, it's only 11:30..." She mumbled to herself. A few minutes, it finally hits her.

"I'm foing to be late!" She hopped out of her California king bed, but ended up tripping over her sheets and landing on her butt. "Oh, COME ON!" She cursed at herself and stomped into the bathroom quickly. As she turned on the water, she also stripped so she could save time.

"Ah! Cold, cold, cold..." She yelped when she swiftly stepped into the shower. She quickly washed herself and got out, almost slipping across the the tiled floor. "This is not my day." Sakura muttered. She walked to her walk-in closet and got dressed swiftly. She was dressed in her normal doctor uniform, which consists of a pencil skirt with a red collared shirt and of course, a white lab coat.

She glided down the stairs into the foyer where she picked up a pair of red stilettos and slipped them on while going into the kitchen. She looked at the stove clock and cursed. "Damn it! I'm so fucking late!" She grabbed her keys- totally shoving the thought of a quick breakfast to the back of her mind and walked to the garage. She entered the large garage and unlocked her Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

Sakura would normal would take her little VW Bug, but this is a desperate time that called upon this beautiful car. Sakura treated this car with a lot of care. It was given to her as a Christmas present.

She slid into the driver seat and pressed a button. The car roared to life then calmed to a gentle purr, which sent shivers down her spine. "Let's go." She said to no one in particular and the garage door opened. Before she pulled out of the garage, Sakura pressed a button to make the tail lower until you couldn't see it and the car lowered closer to the ground. "Now, let's go." She lowered her sunglasses to her face and the radio stated blasting some pop music.

Sakura drove through the community slowly, because of the small children. She smiled at a few adults as they stared openly at her car. Once she was on the highway, Sakura put the "petal to the metal" quote to shame. What Sakura didn't know, she passed a cop doing 263 mph (**A/N: Its actually the fastest street legal car.**) The cop turned his lights and sirens on and made chase.

When she glanced up at her review mirror and cursed. "This is so not my day." She pressed the button to raise the car and tail to start slowing down. The she realized that she knew the cop. "He better have coffee." Sakura mumbled when she completely stopped on the shoulder.

"You better have coffee, Sasuke." She rolled down the window to speak to the officer.

"Late again I presume?" Sasuke said coolly while writing on a ticket. Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Wait here." He walked back to his squad car and turned the siren off. When he looked up, all he could do was smirk when he saw the pinkette throw her hands up in the air. He ripped the ticket off the pad, grabbed his coffee and walked back over to her window.

"Slow down next time or I wouldn't have to give you this again." Sasuke handed her the ticked, which she scowled at. "Here is some coffee. Now get to work before you're really late." Sakura grabbed the coffee gleefully. "Thank you, Officer Uchiha." She gave him a wink and took off, but doing the speed limit this time.

She looked down at the ticket with resentfulness. "I wonder how much will this..." She read it a few times to let the words sink in before smiling. It read:

_Meet me at Cafe Seven at six ~ Sasuke Uchiha._

"He never ceases to amaze me." She muttered softly as she pulled into her normal parking spot. Then she remembered that she was late. "Damnit!"

* * *

Sakura was in her office filing some charts. It's been quiet in her division. Too quiet.

Just when she was about to pack up, there was a voice over the intercom: "_Dr. Haruno, to the E.R. Dr. Haruno, to the E.R."_

The said doctor sighed and slid on her white lab coat. She rushed down to the nurses' station in the E.R. department. "What's the story?" Sakura asked the dead nurse. The head nurse gave Sakura the chart. "A cross fire at a narcotics bust. He has multiple bullets to the chest." The nurse informed her.

Sakura read the patient's chart carefully. The she recognized her own handwriting. Her heart started to beat faster as she reached the room. She closed the folder and saw the name: Sasuke Uchiha. She froze. 'No...' She thought to herself.

She quickly when into the scrub room and washed up.

She entered the room where nurses were scrambling to get Sasuke sedated. She walked up to him. "Give me the sedative, now." Sakura demanded while she held out her hand. A young nurse quickly gave it to her. The pink haired doctor pinned Sasuke's arm down and gave him the medicine.

"Relax, Sasuke. I'm here." She smiled softly with a small tear folling from here face. Then he blacked out.

* * *

After three grueling hours of surgery, Sakura washed herself in the ladies locker room. She leaned against the wall and cried silently. She never thought that he could almost die. Sakura laughed through her tears at that thought. 'He is only human, Sakura. Not a god.' She scolded herself.

After fifteen minutes, she got out to get dressed into her casual attire which was a pair of jeans with a light blue baby tee. She then put her bubble gum hair up into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Sakura looked at her reflection. There was something missing.

She put her soaps back into her locker and grabbed her dirty clothes. She walked briskly to her office with an excited hop into her gait. Upon entering her office, Sakura turned the lights on, set her dirty clothes into a bag and sits down in her chair. With a deep breath, she opened the bottom drawer and picked up a black velvet box. When she opened it, she was greeted with a white gold with two small diamonds and a larger diamond in the center. Silently, Sakura took it out of the box and slid it on her finger. Lifting her hand to examine it, she smiled at it.

'Maybe I will take his offer.'

* * *

Black orbs flutter open slowly only to squeeze shut from the faint light from a lamp in the room. Once his eyes adjusted, Sasuke looked around. He remembered he was in the hospital. Then, he saw a glimpse of pink. He felt guilt flutter into his chest. He tried sitting up. "You need to keep laying down. I don't want you to reopen your bullet wounds." The pinkette said while walking over.

Sakura smiled softly at her boyfriend. "You know, you scared me earlier." She said softly as she moved hair from Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked down, not wanting to meet the sadness that was in her eyes. He felt her grabs his hand. Something sparkling caught the corner of his eye. He looked down at her hand with slight confusion.

Sakura saw his slightly confused look. She only giggled softly and hugged him gently so she won't irritate his wounds.

"I'll marry you, Sasuke."

After he heard those words, he knew that he was forgiven. Sasuke decided to only answer with an action, so he kissed her passionately.

* * *

**There you have it. I know that the ending was cheesy, but it was a one shot and I am not good with endings.**

**So please R&R. No flames. Grammar is not my strongest suit.**


	2. Author's Request

**Hello my fellow readers,**

**If you would like for me to write another one shot, you may send a request to what song you would like for me to base it on. Its what I get my inspitations from, music inspires me.**

**~Athena~**


End file.
